


Call Me.......Definitely

by LovevictorO



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: AU Other, Alternate Univer, Benji - Freeform, Hulu, Inspired, M/M, Multi, lovevictor, stories, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovevictorO/pseuds/LovevictorO
Summary: What if Benji hadn't been dating Derek? What would have happened that night at the Battle of the Bands? And what if Victor had simply gone with Mia as friends? What if Victor had come out much earlier then he did?. Could things have gone somewhat better, or turned out the way some of us wanted them too. And what if Derek simply didn't exist in this universe? This story was suggested for me to write from a reader of my first work. (Glocaltochurchav)
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Call Me.......Definitely

Mia and Victor had been friends for a while, and she could tell when something was up. And today she knew something was definitely up, and she had an idea of what it was. Victor had been out for a while, and nothing major ever happened to him. Not like the shit Benji and Simon had to endure, but that was because of his friends. Even Andrew and Victor had become friends, as for how the hell that happened, Mia had no fucking idea when that happened but she knew it had. And she was glad it did, they seemed to get along really well. Even Felix and Andrew seemed to be cool. They were all seated at a nice little diner, Victor had offered to take all of them out for dinner. Why, none of them. Victor sat in the booth, his heart was racing. He loved his friends, but what had happened at work with Benji was giving him anxiety. It wasn't like anything happened, it was just the way Benji had said what he said. Victor leaned across the tablet, unresponsively running his hands through his hair. When he came out his friends, even Andrew, had the best responses. HIs family too. They always tried to be the best for him, and Andrew had changed the most. Andrew looked at Victor, and Victor knew. 

"Vic, what is wrong with you? What is going on?" Andrew asked. The concern in his voice was pretty evident. 

"Oh thank god, I am not the only one who noticed" Mia suddenly said, "I wanted to ask but I didn't want to make it even worse for you Vic.”

He wasn't sure when most of them had started calling him Vic, but he didn't mind it. For some reason he liked it more than hearing his full name. Not that he hated it, just most of the time it always seemed like it was said when he was in trouble. It was whatever though, they could call him Vic, Victor, dummy, butthead, and Victor would answer with a smile on his face. Because when he came out, he thought none of them would ever talk to him again. And he was glad that he was wrong. 

"Benji asked me to go to the battle of the bands when we were working tonight" Victor answered Andrew. He had forgotten Andrew had asked him for a second, but to be fair he was already lost in thought when he was asked.

"So that's a bad thing?' Lake asked, a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“Yeah, I mean no, I mean." Victor was trying to find the words. How could he explain this simply? Could he even explain it simply? There was no way he could explain in ways that they would understand. But he was going to try, "I think I like him, and every time I see his stupid little smile, I get these butterflies in my stomach and when he asked me today, it was the way he asked. He said 'could you come to the battle of the bands? I think there is something you're definitely going to need to see'. So I want to go, but I don't want to go." Victor said. 

"Seriously Victor?' Pilar said, it was the first thing she had said almost all night. "Go, and see. We are all going, and if we're going, you're going to, end of discussion. Whatever Benji needs you to see, we can find out when we get there." 

Everyone agreed with Pilar, and with that Victor knew he was going. Like he even had a say in the matter anymore. They all conversed through their rest of the dinner, and everyone thanked Victor for paying it. He didn't mind it though, he liked treating his friends out to things, and he knew that wasn't why they hung out with him. Because half the time they all just hung out at one of their houses. Suddenly, before Victor knew it they were home. Pilar headed to her room, and Victor sat in the living room. He had just confessed Benji to pretty much all their mutual friends. What if someone told him? What would happen

_____________________________________________________________________________  
It was the night of the battle of the bands, and as of yet the night had been going good. Victor and his crowd were standing against the counter, mainly because there wasn't any place to sit. A lot of people had arrived early, all just to be able to have a seat somewhere. Victor didn't mind standing, because a part of him still didn't want to be here. He was afraid of why Benji wanted him here. Come to think of it he hadn't even seen Benji since he got here. Maybe Benji wasn't here and this was all some stupid joke. Stupid fucking joke. A part of him wanted it to be, so that he could feel better about not caring whether he showed up tonight or not. Yet another part of him told him that he had to be here. Suddenly, the lights went off again, and Victor directed his eyes towards the stage. There the spotlight shone on Benji's face, as he began to play a chord on his guitar. His eyes instantly locked with Victor's and even though Victor wanted to look away, he couldn't. It was like somehow Benji had locked Victor's sight onto him. There was nothing Victor could do to break it, and then it started. Benji started singing. 

"I threw my wish in the well, don't ask me" His voice sounded like angels had delivered a personally made slice of cake straight to Victor. It flowed through the crowd, and although it was hushed, it echoed at the same time. "I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell". 

Victor held his gaze, and he knew everyone was watching them. He could feel their eyes on him, and Benji. He was afraid that the attraction between them could be sensed through the air, but at this point he really didn't care, because all he cared about was Benji. He focused back in, as Benji began to sign, and Victor listened to every word he sang. Every note he hit. Every time his eyes closed, and opened instantly to make sure Victor was still standing in the same spot. But before he knew it, the song was over. God, he should've recorded it. Why didn't he record it? This was a moment he wanted to have a memory of forever. Something he didn't want to let go of. But of course, he had tuned out, and the thought of recording slipped his mind. Maybe someone else had it, and he looked around to see if anyone had their phone out, Victor saw Benji walking directly towards him. He caught a quick glimpse of Andrew and Pilar still recording on their phones, but why did Victor wonder? Then suddenly Benji was standing right in front of him. And suddenly it hit him, that cover was why Benji wanted him here. Benji and Victor danced to it at Brasstown one night, and now Victor understood. At least he thought he understood, Benji just confessed his feelings for Victor in the form of a song, in front of a crowd of people. 

"Benji," Victor began, but before he could finish Benji;s lips were on his. Victor kissed back. 

Instantly his hands went to the around Benji's neck, and to the back of his head and Victor pulled him in further. Benji's hand wrapped around Victor's waist, and it was as if for the moment, in that kiss only the two of them existed. They stayed that way for a while. Neither of them wanted it to end, yet both of them being afraid to be the first one to end it. Then suddenly Benji pulled away, and Victor instantly blurted out, "What does this mean Benji?"

"It means I want you Victor. I want us." Benji responded. 

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Victor asked. He was confused as to why someone who was as great as Benji was still single. Maybe Benji chose it that way, he wasn't sure, but he was glad. 

"Nope, at least not for now. Unless you want there to be a us, because like I said Victor, I want us."

"I do. I want us too, Benji" Victor said. 

Within a matter of seconds, they were both back wrapped in each other's arms, kissing yet again. Victor was smiling as he lips continuously interlocked with Benji's. He didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to live it forever. He wanted to reach out somewhere click pause on the time, and stay right there. In that exact position, with those exact same people. He knew Pilar and Andrew had something to do with his otherwise Pilar wouldn't have been so determined to come. But that was a conversation for another night. Tonight belonged to him. He got what he wanted, and so did Benji. He didn't recall when he stopped kissing Benji, but Victor guessed he had. He leaned back down, and this time planted one long, gentle. loving, caring kiss on Benji's lips as the lights shutting off started to signal the end of the night. Pilar snapped one last photo, and it was the perfect moment. There under the last light left on, stood Victor and Benji wrapped in each other, their faces beaming as they passionately kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's a little short, but it was one that was pretty sweet and simple. Didn't need major plot lines in my opinion, it was a quick re-imagination of what happened the night of battle of the bands


End file.
